


First time

by Yomidark



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Condoms, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Sequel to "Post Practice activity "
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	First time

“So…” Yuni took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He let the air clear up his thoughts, the almost naked figure sitting in front of him not leaving his mind.

“… Are you nervous?” Haijima asked.

Yuni slowly opened his eyes, the other’s form slowly appearing in front of him. “You are not?” He pouted, embarrassed.

“A bit…” His gaze left him, staring at the side of the room without the bed. “If it’s with you it’s going to be fine.”

Yuni sighed. He really could be so…

He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss, taking him by surprise. “I love you,” he murmured, curiously gazing at the other’s expression.

“… Yeah, me too,” Haijima murmured tenderly in turn, one hand reaching for the side of Yuni’s face.

“You’re wearing contact lenses this time?” Yuni asked curiously, dropping small kisses on the other’s lips, slowly moving to the side.

“You always fog my glasses up when we masturbate and if I take them off, I can’t see you well,” he replied, leaning his head to the side so his neck was exposed, signaling the other’s path.

Yuni dutifully obliged, his lips slowly making way up the other’s neck. The thought that Haijima specifically wanted to see him as they made love tightened his chest with a fuzzy feeling.

“… H-How do you want to do it?” Haijima murmured, muffling a moan as Yuni’s hands clung to him, his teeth and lips teasing his neck, near his shoulder. “Hey, don’t go so fast…”

“… Sorry,” Yuni said, retracting, his face ashamed. “I really want to put it in. I mean—”

“… You really don’t mince words, do you?”

“I-I mean, if you want,” Yuni added in a rush. “I wouldn’t mind the other way around, of course---”

“It’s fine.” Haijima cut in, his hands reaching for his own underwear, slowly lowering it through is legs. “You are bigger than me though, we’ll have to take it slow.”

“O-Of course! I can use my fingers and uhmm—”

“You know how to do this?” He eyed him, reaching for the other’s underwear in turn.

“I did watch some videos,” Yuni replied, letting his legs up so the other could pull his underwear down.

“Porn makes it look easier.” Haijima tossed their combined underwear into the pile of clothes to side then reached for Yuni, pulling him toward him, until they were laying together, Yuni’s body covering the other.

They eyes met and they stared at each other.

“I love you,” Yuni whispered, pressing his lips onto the other, not waiting for the answer.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but it felt different, lying naked over each other, their feelings and bodies laid bare.

“Yeah---hmmm--- me too.” Haijima answered, between the kisses.

“Eheh.” Yuni laughed. “Probably have even since we were children. What about you?” He raised his head, gazing at him, waiting for his reaction.

Haijima frowned. “Are you here you here to have sex or just talk?” And saying that he raised his legs, teasing the other’s growing erection.

“T-That’s a dirty move--"

“Don’t you want to put that in? Come on.” His hand reached for the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. “Use your fingers.” He tossed the small bottle at him.

“Yeah…” He laughed nervously, turning the bottle over in his hands. Where did Haijima even get this stuff? He squeezed the small bottle, liquid flowing over his fingers and bed. “A bit too much.”

“It’s fine, we’ll probably have to change the covers anyway.”

Yuni nodded, leaning between the other’s legs, the other’s bottom in front of his eyes.

“… Don’t stare at it.” Haijima jerked away, annoyed, the bottom of his feet poking at Yuni.

“… Sorry. I-It’s kinda hard to believe I’ll put it in there. I mean-”

“J-Just put your fingers in. You can stare another time.”

Right. Yuni nodded in his mind. He could do this to Haijima again, and many other things. Haijima was his.

His fingers touched the inner part of Haijima’s thighs, moving up and inwards until they reached his entrance. Slowly, he poked one in.

Haijima hissed. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure? Maybe I should put on more lube.”

“It’s fine. It can’t be avoided if we want to do it. Plus….” He took a deep breath, before continuing. “It’s kind exciting to see you like that.”

“A-Alright then!” Yuni grew excited, finding his confidence in the other’s words. He couldn’t quite see the other’s face from here, but he liked to imagine he was blushing too.

His fingers pressed in, slowly circling the very entrance, before pressing in more, making sure to slick the walls around him. He managed to put it halfway in, before finding more significant resistance.

He decided to add another, using his other hand to drop some lube over the entrance first. With the other finger already in, he felt significantly less resistance, the other easing around him.

“How is it?” For the first time, he raised his eyes from the other’s bottom, attempting to see his face.

The other gulped. “.. It’s alright. You can press in more; you are way bigger than a couple of fingers.”

“T-thank you?” he answered awkwardly, before refocusing his eyes on his current task. He slowly played the two digits around. Feeling the other easing around him, he started to push further, the resistance decreased, and slowly he suddenly found himself up to him to the knuckles.

Haijime shivered in his arms.

“W-what? Is that good?” Yuni asked, startled.

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice wavering. “Yeah, it was. Put another finger.”

Again, he added more lube to his hand, and another finger slipped in. This time it was quicker, Haijime’s insides stretching more to accommodate his movements.

“You are still a bit tight, hmmm.” Suddenly he realized that the other’s erection had grown large. “Should I do something? Like maybe kiss it and stuff, I can---”

“…That’s a bad idea. How would you feel if I started to blow you out of nowhere right now?”

“I’d probably come pretty fast…”

“Plus, I don’t like the idea of having already come when you are going to thrust like a madman.”

“I’m not going to thrust like a madman!” he repeated, annoyed. Though, he did like that Hajima wanted to wait to come with him. “Anyway...”

He coughed, and started to move his fingers, undulating movements slowly touching the other’s insides.

“I-It’s good like this,” Haijima cut in suddenly. “Hurry up and put it in.”

“Uh? Are you sure?”

“… Yeah. It’s starting to feel weird now.”

Yuni gulped. “Alright!” Slowly, he retracted his fingers, his chest and head fast lifting from between the other’s legs.

For the first time since he started this, he could see the other’s expression. His cheeks were painted red, and his breathing was heavy.

Haijima’s eyes met his. He tilted his head, curious.

“Nothing.” Yuni giggled. “Let me grab the condoms…”

Hajima’s hand reached for Yuni’s and blocked it. “Let’s do it without it.”

“W-What? I mean, what if--- But---”

“Tomorrow is a Sunday and you are sleeping here. If you are going to do it without it, it’s a good day as any. Or are you seeing someone else?”

“No!!” Yuni almost shouted, embarrassed. “But I mean…”

Yuni’s gaze shut down.

“If we do it like that, I feel like I wouldn’t last long.” It was an embarrassing confession, but truth to be told, he probably felt he wouldn’t last much longer even with it on.

Haijima sighed, slowly raising his upper body to meet Yuni. His hand reached forward, caressing the other’s face. He brought their lips closer, enough that they were almost kissing. “I’m very close myself, and I’d like to come together.” Then, he pressed their lips together, sealing Yuni’s answer.

He really couldn’t say no to Haijima now, could he?

One of his hands reached for the other’s shoulders, only to push him down on the bed again. The other hand reached for the lube, squeezing it over his own erection.

Even moving his hand like this he could feel close, his pleasure on the very edge.

He leaned in, face to face, waiting for Hajima’s reaction. His hips pushed forward, the tip of his cock leaning against the other man’s entrance.

Slowly, he pushed in.

Haijima’s lips contracted. Without pushing him out, Yuni could feel the other closing around him.

“I’ll go slow,” Yuni replied immediately.

“It’s not bad.” Haijima took a heavy breath. “You are just too big. But you can move.”

“You really need to stop saying that… “He murmured, his voice a mixture of embarrassment and being annoyed by the other’s unintentional eroticism. But he didn’t refuse his offer, slowly pushing in, pressing more than just the tip.

“You feel amazing.” Yuni blurted out, his mind becoming foggy, but without leaving the other’s eyes. “This feels amazing. It’s so hot and warm—”

A moan escaped Haijima’s lips.

It almost caught Yuni by surprise. It not like he never heard him moaning, but there was something new, something incredibly exciting about this, in the way his childhood friend had reacted to him.

It filled Yuni with exhilaration and a bit of pride.

He didn’t say anything though, instead he just pressed their lips together again, slowly filling into him more, until the pointed they were completely connected.

Then he raised his head. Haijima was red and sweaty, his gaze piercing.

“I don’t think I ever saw you this excited during a match.” He didn’t know why, but It felt like the most natural comparison to make.

“A-Are you trying to make me too embarrassed to ever play a match again!?” The other broke in, annoyed, and Yuni could swear he was handling this worse than him.

“Eheh.” Yuni just laughed and kissed him. “I love you.”

His hips started to give in, his resistance almost gone. He started to move them, slowly he retracing his movements, then pushed in again enjoying the feeling of the other’s warmth against his cock. 

Haijima’s lips opened as if he was trying to say something, his hands reaching for Yuni’s shoulders.

“I…” He was close and he knew Haijima was the same. “Can I come inside of you? I don’t want to pull out now---”

“Yeah,” Haijima moaned, tightening into him. “I’ve wanted to do that since the beginning.” 

It was just too much. He gripped the other’s erection, hand and wet with precum under his fingers.

Then one, two thrusts. Hs mind gave out, pleasure flowing from his cock as he jerked his released into the other, Haijima’s name on his lips.

He was not quite sure what happened after he came.

* * *

He only remembered how his hips kept thrusting as his body gave out, and Haijima whispering something as he fell on top of him, the other’s release warm on his chest.

It took him with a bit to regain his composure, his mind foggy.

“You alright?” Haijima’s voice pulled him back to earth.

“.. Yeah. What about you?” He couldn’t see the other’s face, buried against his neck, but he could feel the other’s tired, sweaty body between his hands.

“… It felt good.”

“Eheh.” He felt proud hearing Haijima praising him like that. “Sorry I couldn’t last long though.”

“Stamina has never been a problem of yours.” He couldn’t quite tell if Haijima was trying to console him. “You’ll do better next time.”

 _Next time._ Yeah, there was definitely going to be another time. And many others.

“Uh-uh.” Yuni’s spirit lifted a bit. “Can we stay like this a bit? I’ll slide out.” His hips jerked backwards, his spent erection sliding out.

“I guess. Just don’t get excited again, I’m not ready to have a second round.”

“Don’t worry about that, my legs feel like jelly.” He hugged the other, his warm release sticking all over their chests. “Is your body fine? I mean, I kinda--- Didn’t expect to—”

“I feel sticky.” Haijima puffed. “And a bit stuffed, but it’s not a bad feeling.”

Haijima smiled. “Uh-uh.” He was starting to feel his consciousness giving out, carried by the other’s warmth. “Next time, let’s do other stuff, I want to…”

The other’s hand reached for his shoulders, hugging him. “Goodnight Yuni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are appreciated!
> 
> In the end I went with Yuni as the top. Sorry to the people who preferred Haijima as the top... Thought Yuni wouldn't mind bottoming for him in the future anyway.
> 
> I figured their first time wouldn't be so good since they both kind of a mess and get embarrassed easily. Of course it felt good for both of them, but poor Yuni couldn't just last much XD I originally wanted for Haijima to be more proactive, like being the one who put the lube on Yuni's cock, but eventually I gave up. Haijima plays cool but he's secretly kind of a mess inside too :P


End file.
